


The Gentleman And The Rogue

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Jensen Ackles, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, dom!Jensen, I don't care about the plot, you can include whatever kinks you want:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman And The Rogue

Shyly, Jared crosses his arms over his lap as he shifts nervously. He plays the game, his part, well. The shy virgin nervous with his Daddy looming over him, one hand sliding possessively over his chest and plucking his nipples, before sliding lover. His cheeks flush as he tries to hideaway. 

Jensen leans in, pecking a soft kiss to his cute, little mole. “Let daddy take a look.”

Jared blushes, dimpled cheeks pink and rosy, his bangs falling in his face as his Daddy slowly reaches out to grasp his boxers. He tries to be good and not grind against the warm hand brushing over his throbbing bulge, but it feels so good. Jensen was rubbing him through his underwear, and his hips roll; He felt the hand squeezing and rubbing his cock, and he's leaking, soaking into the cloth, being a dirty boy. Daddy palms him, and he whimpers in pleasure, worrying his bottom lip as a tingle of pleasure warms his balls. The way Jensen knows how to touch him makes his heart leap into his throat, has his cock thickening up, riled up like a horny teenager on prom night. 

“Good boy. My beautiful good boy,” Jensen coos, affectionate and honey sweet. “Let Daddy take a look, baby.” He tugs his son’s boxers down, pulling the cloth out of the way to grab Jared’s thick throbbing prick, stroking his boy slowly. 

Jared moans quietly, “Daddy,” as Jensen jacks him harder, faster. Daddy strokes him until he is hot and heavy, aching in his grip, and his thumb slicking through the tip and smearing pre-cum around the crown. Jensen's other hand palms his balls, cupping him, while his thumb traced patterns across the warm skin. The playtime game has only just begun, but already Jared feels like he’s going to cream. He grips Jensen’s wrist, tries to stop his daddy from making him come, but Jensen leans down and nips his neck, lips sweet and soft. 

“’S okay, baby,” Daddy purrs, and Jared’s dick twitches. “C’mon, baby boy. Come for me.” He squeezes and tugs, thumb slicking through the slit, getting his boy all worked up. The wave of arousal hit Jared straight on, he was quivering, his shaggy hair a complete wild mess, his eyes wide-blown. Jensen strokes faster as Jared’s breath hitches, smirking devilishly as he listens to the pretty moans and hot whimpers his son makes as Jared falls apart. 

The tingle warms Jared’s balls as they draw up and his hips buck frantically as his orgasm rushes upon him. He moans, head thrown back and mouth parted as he comes, making a mess in his Daddy’s hand. Jensen kisses him roughly, a biting kiss, and Jared moans, shivering with aftershocks as his dick pulses trickles of milky white cum. Jared lies back on the bed, eyes heavy-lidded and gaze hazy as he basks in the afterglow of a warm pleasure. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, baby boy,” Daddy says, “Playtime isn’t over yet.” 

Jensen leaves him momentary, and returns quickly. Jared shivers when he sees the bowl of ice-cubes. Jensen slides up to the bed and pushes Jared's thighs apart, gives him a dirty smirk when Jared's cock gives a weak twitch. 

The sudden kiss of ice brushing across his skin sends heat through ever cell with him, makes a hushed gasp part from his lips. Fire and cold mingle together as the ice cube kisses his heated flesh, fists knotted in the sheets, Jared hisses as the Jensen kisses up the inside of his thigh, goosebumps following their path to prickle on his skin. 

Jensen pauses, takes in the wanton way his legs are spread, Jared cock hardening and dripping with slick, his heart beating dangerously fast as his chest rises and falls quicker. Jensen lightly trails the ice through the dark hair around the base of Jared's manhood, the sight of his boyfriends hard, leaking cock, the tip sticky-wet, curved up toward his belly makes his own hard flesh, throb. 

Jared whines, and Jensen chuckles, leaning in to lick the water-drops from Jared's thigh. He trails the ice down to tease over the heavy swell of his balls, water kiss the path of the ice, slicking over his fire hot skin, and Jared moans brokenly, clutching futilely at the bedsheets as his hips flutter. 

The ice chill brush over his manhood, pink lips joining, kissing and suckling, and he forgets how to breath yet only manages gasps moans as the onslaught of pleasure tingles through him. He feels his skin prickle, eyes flutter closed as a frenzy of hot and cold leave him breathless at the hands of his kinky lover. 

He is happy he let Jensen talk him to a night of kinky play. A perfect way to spend a Friday night. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/84257.html?thread=31634209#t31634209)


End file.
